muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Return performances by Frank Oz on Sesame Street
Performances by Frank Oz on Sesame Street since he transitioned his characters to other performers. See also: Why doesn't Frank Oz perform with the Muppets anymore? __TOC__ Bert Performances by Frank Oz as Bert since 1998, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. EIG-E&B.jpeg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) File:4031q.jpg|Dancing Monsters Episode 4031 (2003) File:Eb-circle.jpg|"It's a Circle" Episode 4034 (2003) EB.WakeUp.jpg|"Wake Up!" Episode 4036 (2003) File:E&b-frog100.jpg|Frog Count to 100 Episode 4045 (2003) File:Guessthatanimalsound.jpg|Guess That Animal Sound Episode 4046 (2003) 4121av.jpg|"Sleep!" Episode 4087 (2005) Eb-toes.jpg|"I Love My Toes" Episode 4092 (2005) Character.dinobert.jpg|Imagining a Dinosaur Episode 4095 (2005) File:EBguessnext.jpg|Guess What's Next Game Episode 4100 (2005) E&b-dingalongsong.jpg|"The Ding-Along Song" Episode 4110 (2006) DogBark-Bert.png|"I Heard My Dog Bark" Episode 4127 (2006) Breakfastatnight.jpg|"Breakfast Is the Best Meal of the Day" Episode 4131 (2006) Cookie Monster Performances by Frank Oz as Cookie Monster since 2001, when David Rudman started performing the character. Msliving.cookiemonster.jpg|''Martha Stewart Living'' (2001) 3981q.jpg|Letter of the Day (10 segments) (2002) 4059.babycookie.jpg|"The First Time Me Eat Cookie" Episode 4059 (2004) 4075b.jpg|Episode 4075 (2004) Grover Performances by Frank Oz as Grover since 1998, when Eric Jacobson started performing the character. Sgrover.grouchland.jpg|''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) 3983r.jpg|Letter of the Day: O (Part 2) Episode 3983 (2002) Letteroftheday-n2.jpg|Letter of the Day: N (Part 2) Episode 4005 (2002) Image:GG-baths.jpg|Global Grover: Baths Episode 4033 (2003) Image:GG-alaska.jpg|Global Grover: Inuit Words Episode 4038 (2003) Image:GG-china-acrobats.jpg|Global Grover: Chinese Acrobats Episode 4035 (2003) Image:4115zg.jpg|Global Grover: Hula Episode 4054 (2003) GGarizona.jpg|Global Grover: Sheep Episode 4055 (2003) GroverTaleJumping.jpg|Muppet & Kid Moments (2004-2005, unaired 2006) Waitergrover.russian.jpg|Russian Restaurant Episode 4111 (2006) OutrageousMakeover.jpg|Outrageous Makeover: Home Addition Episode 4132 (2006) Grover-Pottytime.png|''Elmo's Potty Time'' (2006) MarshalGFront.jpg|"In Front Of" Episode 4192 (2009) infanity07.jpg|''InFANity'' (2009) Grover SpiderMonster.jpg|Spidermonster Episode 4273 (2011) Grover-Coffee.jpg|The Coffee Plant Episode 4302 (2012) Grover-Special.jpg|"I Am Special" Episode 4312 (2012) Other characters Performances by Frank Oz as other characters since 1997. MrDraper.jpg|Mr. Draper Episode 4188 (2009) Captain Heartburn 1.jpg|Keith Heartburn Episode 4258 (2011) CluckyLuciano.jpg|Clucky Luciano Episode 4305 (2012) Carson.jpg|Farson Episode 4315 (2013) Notes *In one Letter of the Day segment from 2002, Frank Oz performed Cookie Monster in the first part of the segment; in the second part, Oz performed Grover opposite David Rudman as Cookie Monster. This is not only a rare instance of a character switching performers within the same segment, but also a rare instance of Oz performing one of his characters (Grover) alongside another one of his characters' recasts (Rudman as Cookie Monster). *Outside of Sesame Street, Frank Oz stopped performing his classic Muppet Show characters (such as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam the Eagle) in the early 2000s. The only known instance of a performance by Oz after his characters had been recast to another performer was a January 2002 appearance of Miss Piggy on NBC's Today (Eric Jacobson had debuted in the role at Muppetfest a month earlier). This is also the last known performance by Oz as any of his Muppet Show characters. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Filmographies Category:Sesame Street Behind the Scenes